Nightmares & Dreamscapes
by Attention Deficit
Summary: Draco and Harry face twisted nightmares. Inspired by Stephen King and music.


**NIGHTMARES & DREAMSCAPES  
PART I  
Ride the Wings of Pestilence**

Draco Malfoy had been patient.

He had waited for the precise time.

He had been moved closer, been nicer.

And in the end, after waiting so long Draco had made Harry fall in love with him.

How sweet that the young man he despises more then anyone is one of the only people that love him.

But he had him.

Draco Malfoy had Harry Potter.

Oh yes, Draco Malfoy definitely had been patient.

_Meet me at my room at midnight.__  
__The password is Mort._  
_Yours, _  
_Draco_

Was all the note said, was all the note needed to say. Harry was swept away with the prospect of Draco finally making love to Harry. But you should never assume things, it only leads to misfortune.

So Harry went to Draco's room that night. Assuming, expecting and getting so much more.

Whispering the password to Draco's room, Harry failed to notice the painting on the door. It was a snake rapped around a lion's skull. With a crimson red background, it looked just like dried blood.

Harry took a step in to the room and noticed a dark green bed lay in the middle of the room with a few hundred floating black candles surrounding it. Most of the room was shrouded in shadow making Harry believe this was all a romantic act to set the mood. Assumption brings misfortune.

A surprised gasps erupted from Harry's throat as hands snaked around him and pulled him close to a heavily toned chest.

"Calm down, darling, it's just me." Draco whispered seductively in Harry ear, lips brushing it as he spoke.

Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's body. Keeping down a shudder of disgust in his own body as Harry's body shudder in pleasure.

Draco managed to get Harry out of his clothes completely before, freezing him with his wand.

"Potter, Potter, Potter." Draco sneered. "You're so foolish, why would you ever trust a Malfoy. We are only sadistic people in the end anyway."

Harry's eyes scrunted with confusion.

"I know my dear, you don't understand. You love me with all of your pathetic heart and it beats in longing for me. Well I long of something from you too. Yes but something totally different from your weak longing. I long to be just like you."

Harry's eyes widened in terror.

"Don't look so scared." Draco murmured in Harry's ear as he moved closer to him. "I'll take great care of your skin and your hair."

Harry started to weep from the terror of this knew Draco. He was assuming that this was just Draco's way to be romantic. Again assuming only leads to misfortune.

"Awww, don't worry your friends will like you more then they used to." And with that Draco pointed his wand at Harry and hissed the fatal words, _'Avada Kedavera'___

Draco moved swiftly catching Harry's motion less body before it hit the ground.

Draco had a plan to do this. Like any Malfoy there were steps to take. First he removed his silk black boxers leaving him naked and ready to become.

Second he gouged Harry's eyes out with his thumbs leaving empty holes in his eye sockets as Harry Potter's eyes rolled on the floor.

Third he used the de-skinning spell, Aufero Tergum, to remove all of Harry's skin away with out making a mess.

Fourth he used a re-skinning spell, Restituo Tergum, to place Harry's skin over his own body.

He was now Harry James Potter.

Smiling to himself he removed the outer shell of the walls and placed Harry's skinless body into it followed by his eye balls.

"Harry" moved quickly back to the Gryffindor Common room, where he met Ron and Hermione, as Harry called them. And he did over hear Ron say that he liked this "Harry" more then he use to, this Harry was more... What? Ron didn't know. But he was more.

**RIDE THE WINGS OF PESTILENCE**  
-FROM FIRST TO LAST

This was inspired by that song.  
And I tried to use latin translation for the spells.  
Aufero Tergum is suppose to be remove skin  
And Restituo Tergum is suppose to be replace skin.  
Mort means death in french.

REVIEW

-Laura  
-Attention Deficit


End file.
